


寻欢

by NAAAAAROYL



Category: SM - Fandom, 都俞, 都市 - Fandom, 酒后 - Fandom, 颜津
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAAAAAROYL/pseuds/NAAAAAROYL
Summary: 这个设定以后会接着用（所以前面啰嗦了点
Kudos: 2





	寻欢

/轻微SM

颜津并不看好空降的这位新部长，听说是个女的，还年纪不大。人事部暗地里乌七八糟的事她虽不知全貌，也是参与了一二的，深知像这样排外严重的地方要管理起来不知道有多难，更别提是由上头那位亲自带回来的空降兵。

马上十点就是新部长的第一场例会了，有多少斤两且摆出来看看吧。

把各个小组的资料印好分发到位后，得了空的颜津一边帮着小刘秘书摆水，一边八卦一下新部长到底何许人也。

颜津接过几瓶水道：“早上来的时候你看着那位了吗？”

作为多年好友，小刘哪能不知道她闺蜜最好奇的是哪方面：“看着了，是听说了年纪不大，真见着比我想象的还显小，那叫一个帅，不比小明星长得差。不过气场可足了，我跟个实习的愣头青一样，被冷得没敢说话。”

颜津拿着手上的名牌，轻声念道：“都俞...这名字好听。”怕是没有想到以后念这名字的机会多了去了，笑着念、哭着念。

第一次例会，都俞雷厉风行地震慑了全部门，分派好各组任务后干脆地散会，倒是搏了颜津一番另眼相看，不过她个小文员，也没处置喙部长大人。

时间久了，又有个去哪都不忘好姐妹的小刘秘书，渐渐部长也习惯了每次出差带上个文员，顶着助理的名头行那游玩之事，三人熟络起来。

此时三人站在一间房前面面相觑，不过三个女生，彼此关系又好，都俞也没有用那部长去折腾两个小姑娘的心思，一间大床房有什么睡不得的。

照例，晚上小刘和颜津扛了几箱啤的回酒店准备他们的小小庆功宴，还顺手买了一些烈酒烧烤都带回去。既是睡在一间房，总不好撇下部长一个人，小刘酒量差但是个会活跃气氛的，三个人一起摇骰子愣是玩到了两点多。又是卸妆又是换衣服的，安顿好小刘另外两个人也没了再玩的心思。

颜津拎着酒瓶子灌了几大口，她想她是不是有点醉了，不然怎么越看部长越好看呢，得再喝几口确认一下。

都俞只笑着看她，小鹿一样晕乎乎地坐在床上，抱着酒瓶子不撒手，眼神闪了闪，不露痕迹地慢慢靠了过去。颜津看着大美人离自己近了，恨不能再近一点，再近一点，想着想着好像嘴唇碰到了什么，软软的，粘粘的，粘住了她的唇，粘住了她的心。

缩了缩脖子，有点舍不得，她想，再碰一下，她还没有想出来这个是什么，再碰一下不过分。那边都俞却往后靠去，靠得也不远，刚刚好她碰不到。颜津砸砸嘴巴，不乐意了，她都醉了啊，醉了不是做什么都可以的吗，怎么还有人拦她，想着就瘪了嘴，又硬伸着往前去。

“这可是你主动过来的，明儿醒了不许反悔。”都俞还是笑着看她，却带着哄骗的味道。

颜津看人笑着，随口便应下，这次不需她往前凑了，都俞一口含上她的唇，仔细地磨着，又引导颜津把舌头送出来。

都俞那是一会儿轻一会儿重，一会儿慢慢舔下一会儿又大口含住，颜津哪里受得住，没几下就牙关大开，任由都俞卷起她的舌头来配合。

第一次来，都俞不急，轻轻吸着她的舌头，大手搂上小鹿的腰，把人直往怀里带。几来几往，摸着颜津软了腰身，便往下走。

都俞的舌头抚过脸颊，肉肉的厚耳垂，细腻白皙的脖颈，还在血管可见的地方用牙咬了两个印子，再一路往下走，手已是顺着腰翻进衣服往上摸，放上颜津胸上的一瞬间，两人都停了一下。

颜津是因为这种感觉太陌生，就好像身体里被人点了一把火，全身私处的乱窜，舒服的她几乎要轻叹出声。

都俞纯粹是没想到看着瘦瘦小小的，里面这么有料，已是她一手握不下的大小，五指握拢一下指间都有溢出的肉。

看着她随着手上的动作细细碎碎叫了几声，都俞几乎轻笑了起来，不过既是她的人，就要照着她的规矩来，覆上颜津的唇深吻几下，双手一抬便用颜津自己的衣服罩着她的头和手。

颜津两只手都举过了脑袋，像投降像臣服，目不能视又几乎裸着上身，刺激感和背德感混合着酒精充斥脑海，爽得让她的身子都颤抖起来。

都俞也不解开bra，直接往上推过峰顶，在乳尖落下一个吻，却不停留，顺势将她下半身也扒了个干净，颜津下意识双腿并拢，透过磨蹭得大腿还是能看到私密处已泥泞不堪。

这时后知后觉感到酒精上头的都俞，不错眼得看着眼前人，胃里的威士忌仿佛顺着静脉肆虐到了心脏，着魔了一样将手慢慢覆上花穴，她能感受到颜津因她的动作而抖动，能感受到小穴收缩几下一股一股的流出津液。

无师自通地按上阴蒂，都俞俯下身去咬住粉嫩的乳尖，舌头绕着尖尖打圈，时不时滑过便轻舔一下。

颜津哪里见过这阵仗，小兽样的声音从衣服下传来，听得都俞心神激荡，右手动作没停，左手顺着腰肢抚上背窝，两指沿脊中线缓缓下滑，到后腰处缠绵不走，颜津短促地叫了一声，又急忙闭上嘴巴。

都俞怎肯绕过她，舌头又重又急的啃咬乳头，左手揉着另一边，身下也不放过，右手食指压着阴蒂，中指顺着一片湿滑插了进去，颜津终是没忍住，呻吟一声，彻底唤起了都俞的兽欲。

中指不流连门户，沿着上壁往里走，摸到一处突起时身下人整个震了一番，都俞笑了起来，她的小文员怎么哪里都这么可爱。右手开始抽插起来，每次都若有若无得碰到那处，颜津几乎叫不出一声完整的。

都俞嚯得起身，不去管身下难耐的人儿，将其翻了个面，捞起腰身让屁股正对着自己，被捆住的头和手带着上半身都趴在床上，像小狗一样任她摆弄。

右手摸了一圈屁股温柔地绕了几下，下一秒重重抬起落下，“啊...部长！”她惊叫，又隐秘地心里有一丝舒服，被顺毛了一般的舒服，花穴一股一股地冒着水，都俞看得分明。

知她不讨厌后大胆了起来，左手大掌压住她的腰，覆在她耳边说：“没想到我的小文员跟我这么合拍，这么...喜欢被我操？”，温热的呼吸喷在颜津耳上，被酒精搅乱得脑子还没从部长的话里反应过来，屁股上又落下一掌，呜呜咽咽出声，身体以这种方式感到欢愉让小文员羞愧得不想承认。

按着腰的左手越发用力，右手从屁股挪到花穴，中指直往熟悉的地方去，身心的双重刺激下，没插几下颜津就颤颤着泄了身子，不多但对醉酒的人来说已经足够了。

都俞抽出手来，粘腻的淫液沾满了手指，顺着掌纹往下滑，混不在意的往衬衫上蹭了蹭，自己尚一件未脱，小兽已赤裸蜷在一起受着高超的余韵，她很满意。


End file.
